Network functions virtualization (NFV) means that a telecommunication network operator implements some telecommunication network functions on a general-purpose cloud server, a switch, and a storage by using a virtualization technology in the IT field for reference. This technology requires that: the telecommunication network functions are implemented in a form of software, can be run on general-purpose server hardware, and can be migrated to, instantiated at, or deployed at different positions of a network without installation of a new device.
In an NFV management and orchestration (NFV MANO) architecture, a preconfigured policy related to a network service (NS) or a virtualized network function (VNF) is added to a network service descriptor (NSD) or a virtualized network function descriptor (VNFD). The policy is, for example, an auto-scaling rule or an affinity/anti-affinity rule. Application of an NFV MANO policy is based on a hypothesis that policies are independent of each other, and are not associated.
Based on an existing policy management function framework of MANO, to manage life cycles of thousands of or tens of thousands of VNF/NS instances and manage corresponding virtual resources, a MANO system needs to create and maintain a large quantity of policy rules. As a result, NFV MANO policy management efficiency cannot be improved.